


You're My Job Too

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Classroom Sex, F/F, Ikd this ones pretty vanilla by comparison if that's your thing, Orgasm Denial, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: A reimagine of 2x03 if Eve had caught Villanelle at the school.✨Anon prompt: eve and villanelle in 2x03 but this time eve catches her and they make up (wink wink)✨





	You're My Job Too

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I feel really boring, this actually porn WITH plot for once
> 
> Thank you for the request anon, please keep them coming!
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on twitter or send prompts/ideas to my curiouscat vxllanelle1 for both
> 
> And your comments and kudos are always much appreciated thank you ily

This was it, she was finally going to see her again.  
The woman who wouldn’t leave her mind.  
The woman she’d been pining after since their last meeting.  
And it all lead to this.

After a brief discussion with Gemma about her clear interest to Niko, she’d managed to convince her to shoot her shot and go for him. They’d devised a plan; Gemma would take Niko aside to her classroom under the guise of there being an issue with a pupil or something and ‘Kim’ would distract his wife while she was busy making her move. She had to do a fair amount of convincing to get her to go through with it. ‘But his wife’s here?’ Oh please, like he cares about Eve. He barely gave her a second look when she turned up in that ravishing little blue number she was wearing. She did kick herself mentally at that, reminding herself not to sound so eager about what Eve was wearing.

At this moment, they were walking towards where Niko and Eve were last seen, hoping they could intercept them on the way to Niko’s classroom since they’d discussed going down. Villanelle kept acting encouraging as Gemma tried to talk herself out of it. But, in reality, she wasn’t paying much attention. Her heart was thrumming in her chest and she felt like her head was spinning. It was so out of character. Villanelle didn’t get nervous, ever. How could Eve do this to her? She didn’t think it was possible.

As they were walking through the maze of hallways, she spotted her. There, with her hair down, her dress hugging her body so perfectly, and a smile painted across her face, she was stood right before Villanelle. It felt like time had stopped as she took in the sight of the woman she'd been desperate for. She’d dreamed of this moment for weeks and finally, it was here. The adrenaline and excitement coursed through Villanelle’s veins as she approached the couple with Gemma.

It took a few minutes, it wasn’t until they were quite close that Eve recognised who it was.

She stopped dead in her tracks, letting Niko wander forward to talk to Gemma. She didn’t catch much of their conversation. Her head was racing, eyes were fixated on Villanelle, stood right there. She didn’t know whether she wanted to run or cry. All she knew was her heart was beating out of her chest and she wasn’t sure she was seeing things right.

It couldn’t be. It couldn’t be her.  
A few steps closer.  
And a few more.  
It was.  
She was alive. She was okay.  
“Eve!”

Eve’s attention snapped to Niko as he called her name, rushing back over to his side. He explained he needed to go away with Gemma for a little bit to deal with a sensitive school issue. She didn’t listen, just kept stealing glances at Villanelle, who seemed completely unbothered. Something was said along the lines of Kim can keep you company until we’re done, which she only registered when ‘Kim’ turned to her with a grin and gave her a wave.

Eve was just left gobsmacked, staring at the other woman as Niko and Gemma headed down the hall to her classroom. She didn’t know how to react. And honestly, neither did Villanelle. All she could think to do was grab Eve’s hand and pull her down the hall to find a deserted classroom.

Eve was fixated on the touch as she was dragged through the halls. She was real. She could feel her. And she’d come back to her. Eve had no idea what to think, she just had fragments of different thoughts and emotions flying through her head at rapid speed as she tried to process everything. She couldn’t get her head straight. She didn’t know which part to listen to first.

Villanelle gave her hand a small squeeze as she managed to find an isolated, empty classroom and pulled Eve inside. Villanelle shut the door behind them and managed to jam the door with something as Eve just stood there and watched. It only took Villanelle a moment before she turned back to Eve. “Right, we’ll probably have about twenty to thirty minutes before Niko comes looking for you.” Villanelle told Eve, switching back to her Russian accent from the one she’d been using in front of Gemma and Niko. She was just glad Niko didn’t recognise her from when she’d been in their house the first time.

“…Fuck.” Was all that Eve managed to get out, looking Villanelle over to check for the tenth time it was definitely her.

“Sure, if you’re quick enough.” Villanelle quipped, flashing Eve a smirk which was wiped off her face pretty quick when Eve moved to hit her on the arm.

“Can you be serious for half a second?! Jesus Christ, you can’t ambush me like that!” Eve yelled as Villanelle pulled her arm back where Eve hit her.

“Ow! Don’t do that!” Villanelle yelled back, looking hurt at Eve’s reaction to her being there.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Don’t hit me! Haven’t you hurt me enough already?!”

Silence.

The anger on Eve’s face began to dissipate at the remark, upset being replaced with guilt.

“Are you going to apologise for that? The hole you left in my abdomen?” Villanelle asked, arms coming up to cross over her chest.

Eve couldn’t help but let out a small laugh in disbelief that Villanelle wanted an apology. “I don’t know, are you going to apologise for what happened to Bill?” She asked.

“That’s different, Eve. That was my job.”

“Well, you’re my job too.”

“Oh, Eve…” She began, shaking her head. “I think we both know I’m a little more than a ‘job’ to you.”

Eve went to speak, but nothing came out. She didn’t know what she would say anyway. Just wanted it to be something to argue against Villanelle’s point. Because she knew she was right.

“Do you want to see it?” Villanelle asked, breaking the silence. “The scar, it’s a pretty nasty one.” She added before Eve shook her head.

“I can’t…” Eve told her, sighing as she buried her face in her hands as she moved over to the wall and leaned against it. “You’re okay?” Eve asked, wanting to double check.

“I’m fine, it’s all healed. Just a pretty nasty infection from it. But that’s about it. No lasting damage” Villanelle told her, stepping towards her.

“Why’re you here?” Eve asked, watching as Villanelle came towards her and leaning away from the woman instinctively. She trusted Villanelle a hell of a lot more than she used to, but she still had to air on the side of caution with her. She had just stabbed her, after all.

“I needed to see you.” Villanelle told her, her eyes dragging down and over Eve’s body in that bewitching blue dress.

“Needed?” Eve mumbled quietly, feeling the tension pick up in the air. Her wide, curious eyes came up to meet Villanelle’s as she stood above the Eve, their faces mere inches apart.

“Needed.” Villanelle confirmed, her breath jittery. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

There was a pause after the admission, only for Eve to come back with a small “Me too.” She exhaled, her eyes scanning over Villanelle’s body for a brief moment. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what I did, whether you were okay… I couldn’t stop thinking about Paris.” She huffed, though she didn’t want to admit that.

She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what might have happened, where it could have gone, what it would feel like, what Villanelle would be like doing something like that.

“Well, I’m glad I could leave a lasting impression.” Villanelle breathed, so close now that her lips brushed past Eve’s. “Do you want me to put you out of your misery? Show you what you were missing?” Villanelle whispered, not having to wait for a response as Eve crashed their lips together in a moment of reckless impulse.

The kiss was messy, desperate. It was exactly what they’d both been craving since the last time they met. They finally managed to scratch that itch that had been gnawing at them for weeks.

Eve’s arms came up to wrap around Villanelle’s neckwhileshe settled her hands on Eve’s hips. They didn’t stay there long, though, as Villanelle reached down to tug up Eve’s dress. “God, you look so good in this dress.” Villanelle breathed against Eve’s lips, causing Eve to blush. At least someone noticed.

“Glad I could dress up for you, even if I didn’t know you were coming.” Eve mumbled, pressing her lips back to Villanelle’s as she helped the woman pull her dress up past her hips.

Villanelle dipped her fingers straight under the elastic of Eve’s underwear and immediately began stroking between Eve’s legs, well aware that their time together was limited. She was a little taken aback by how ready Eve was for her, feeling how slick and desperate the woman was, which was only confirmed by the low moan that followed.

“Fuck,” Eve breathed as her head fell back against the wall and her eyes blinked shut a moment later, just enjoying the feeling of Villanelle working at her clit. She could tell Villanelle knew what she was doing, knew how to please Eve, how to please specifically Eve. It scared her a little, seeing how figured out Villanelle had her. What else could she tell?

The thought soon disappeared from Eve’s mind as Villanelle began to stroke at the woman’s clit faster. Eve moaned as she opened her eyes to look down at Villanelle again, their eyes meeting momentarily before their lips met again in another messy kiss, Eve moaning into the kiss a moment later.

“Are you close?” Villanelle muttered quietly, earning a nod from Eve as the woman buried her head in Villanelle’s shoulder and let out a strangled moan, not wanting to be too loud in case someone found them.

Villanelle sped her hand up at Eve’s answer, feeling Eve cling to her tighter as she managed to bring Eve right till the edge…

Villanelle’s hand jerked away from Eve and she pushed Eve away from her against the wall, taking a step back as she left Eve right on the edge of her climax.

“That’s for stabbing me.” She told Eve as Eve looked over to her confused and desperate. She moved to unblock the door as Eve tugged her dress down in case anyone was outside, trying to think of what to say to Villanelle or how to react. “Sorry, baby.” Villanelle told her, shooting her a wink before she left the classroom.


End file.
